Cuddle Me
by FifiDoll
Summary: Set at the end of the Rachel Berry House Party. Mike gets upset that Tina left, and Brittany and Artie come to make Mike feel better.


**Written for poire_gourmande over at LJ.**

**Cuddle Me**

The party was absolute chaos. There were drunk glee kids running _everywhere_ and it was the best time they'd had in a while. Blaine and Rachel were singing karaoke and Brittany and Artie sat around, kissing lightly as the music pounded in their ears. They didn't really hear it though; all they heard was each other. They couldn't really see each other, though. Artie had terrible eyesight without his glasses, and when Brittany wore his glasses, the whole world got blurry.

Mercedes sat on the floor near them, singing along, and Mike and Tina danced to their right. The song was some 80's thing, and they were being kind of loud, but they were drunk so it kind of made sense. Everyone else around them was in their own little world, just like Brittany and Artie.

When the song ended, someone's phone started ringing in the back of the room. "Oooh that's for me!" Mercedes called.

She laughed as she ran in a curved line towards her phone. She returned a few minutes later and dragged Tina away. "Where are you going?" Mike pouted, clinging to his pillow again.

"I gotta go!" Tina said, her smile much too large considering she was leaving her boyfriend for the night.

"My brother's almost here!" Mercedes tugged at Tina's arm.

Finn and Kurt only had so much room in their cars to take people home, and Mercedes had convinced her older brother to come get them on his way home (he was visiting from college for the weekend). Tina would be spending the night at Mercedes's house so her parents didn't find out. They were much stricter than Mercedes's parents.

"Bye," Mike waved, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

Tina disappeared up the stairs with Mercedes and Mike turned around, staring at the rest of the room sadly. They were all happy. He wasn't. It wasn't fair. He wandered over to the washer and dryer and climbed up onto them, closing the doors almost all the way behind him as he did so.

Finn and Kurt were gathering up pretty much everyone except Brittany and Artie. "How are you getting home?" Kurt asked them, speaking to them like they were toddlers that didn't understand English.

"I'm stayin' here, yo!" Artie waved Kurt off, turning back to kissing Brittany.

"He is!" Rachel stepped forward, flinging her arm around Kurt's shoulder. He visibly winced and glared at her. "His dad's gonna come get him tomorrow in their fancy wheelchair van."

"What about you, Brittany?" he asked the blonde.

He was met with no response; Brittany and Artie remained in their kiss like they couldn't hear anyone. "She can stay here too," Rachel insisted.

"Rachel, I don't think…" Finn began, but stopped when Rachel tried to kiss him goodbye.

She pouted when he pushed her away, and instead rushed over to Blaine to kiss _him_ goodbye. That only earned glares from Kurt, and he dragged Blaine away by the collar of his shirt. "Bye!" she called enthusiastically after pretty much everyone's retreating backs.

"I'm going to bed," she said, her voice wavering.

Rachel wandered upstairs, leaving Artie and Brittany to themselves downstairs. They pulled out of the kiss and smiled at each other, caught up in the moment. "I should get my clothes and then we can sleep," Brittany smiled.

Artie just nodded. Brittany climbed off of his lap and walked over to the laundry room where she'd been dancing earlier. When she opened them, she screamed. "I thought you were a dead person!" she shrieked at Mike who looked terrified at the intrusion.

Mike mumbled, "I'm not dead."

"What's goin' on, y'all?" Artie asked, barely managing to turn his wheelchair to face him. It was hard to do when his fingers were all tingly from the alcohol.

"I found Mike," Brittany said proudly.

Mike just pouted on top of the dryer. "Why are you not gone?" Brittany asked.

"He's sad, yo," Artie said, slowly wheeling over to them in a crooked line.

Mike nodded, still pouting. He had his pillow clutched firmly to his waist and stared at them like a lost child or something. "Sleep with us!" Brittany said enthusiastically.

Neither boy said anything – they weren't exactly sure how Brittany meant for that to sound. "We're gonna cuddle on the floor!" she said, pointing to a pile of blankets that had been left behind by Rachel.

Mike watched as Brittany wandered over to the wheelchair and carried Artie down to the floor. Even drunk she had wonderful balance – he kind of wondered how Artie could trust Brittany when she was so drunk, but he was pretty intoxicated too, not to mention Mike didn't _really_ care. He was going to get to cuddle and that was all that mattered.

Brittany settled herself on her back next to Artie, the blankets and pillows forming a huge bed on the floor for the three of them. Mike just stood over them, watching with big puppy dog eyes. Brittany rested back, her arm around Artie's shoulder as he rested his head on her. He looked content, and his eyes were closed like he was about to pass out. Given how much he had to drink, he probably _was_ about to pass out. "Your turn," Brittany said cheerfully, patting the blankets on her other side.

Mike eagerly sat down on the blankets. Her arm hung out awkwardly from her body. "Come on!" she insisted, beckoning him with her free hand. "You're going to cuddle with us, too!"

He was a little more hesitant this time, watching Artie eagerly. "She's a good pillow," Artie said, his eyes still shut. "You should do it."

Mike didn't need to be told twice after that. He rested himself on the blankets next to Brittany, curling up to her body much like Artie was. "There," she said, her voice content from above them. "Now we an sleep."

"Goodnight y'all," Artie said through a yawn.

"'Night," Mike said, sleep quickly claiming him now that he was comfortable.

Brittany stared down at the two boys she was snuggling for a moment before mumbling, "Now I can imagine that they're dolphins. That'll help me fall asleep."

With a content smile, Brittany closed her eyes, passing out before she even had to let her imagination take over.


End file.
